


Entry - love

by Katokl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katokl/pseuds/Katokl
Summary: Okay okay sorry this one is shorter I promise theyre not going to be this short,, I just got bad writer's block, also,, there's a little nsfw to this but not completely yet but there will be in later chapters, I'll tag that also





	1. It was only a Kiss

Background  
Dean sighed as he stared down at his glass, the melting ice bobbing and weaving in the whiskey. He let out a soft sigh as he looked up at the wall he was drained well not really just the opposite actually. He never normally went through a dry spell. Normally women were all over him but not for the last six months, it seemed they were avoiding him, or saw through his lies and charm. His eyes darted across the bar landing on the bartender. She was tall and fit, her blonde hair fell down to her shoulders it curled beautifully around her face, highlighting her high cheek bones. Dean smiled at her softly his eyes warm as hers filled with coldness for the man she snarled at his smile in response and turned around. He shook his head discouraged and downed the rest of his whiskey getting up and turning around to door and leaving out it. He shoved his hands in his pockets searching for his keys, once his fingers ran over the ring he pulled them out and unlocked his car. He sat in the seat thinking back to the first day it started, it was a month after Cass had joined them. He hit his head on the wheel, “Damn it Cass.” He grumbled, he didn’t want to think that Cass had done something, but if he did why? He shook it out of his head and drove out of the bar’s parking lot. He sighed and leaned back into the seat, looking at the dead street. “You called?” A familiar voice said from his right side. He gritted his teeth and slammed on the breaks. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked over to the male who owned the voice. “What the hell man? Are you trying to kill me!?” The other man just stared at him quietly, he didn't understand why Dean was yelling at him, he didn't know why he was so angry. Maybe he found out what he did. He only done it to prove that he could find pleasure in the same sex just opposite, he remembered that he had said ‘he wanted to be more open minded, you know expand his horizons.’ He continued to stare at Dean, it was silent, except for the sound of the motor and Dean’s ragged breathing. The angel thought before he would speak but couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead he cupped the others face and put his lips on Dean’s. Dean’s brows furrowed as he fought the urge to kiss him back, he flicked on his hazards, and parked his car. He moved his hands over the angels before allowing himself to kiss him back. This didn’t make any sense to him he was sure he was straight but here he was kissing Cass. Maybe it was his sexual frustration that overcame his logic, whatever it was it allowed his body to relax and shut his eyes, placing his hands over the angel’s. He felt Cass pull back, a soft whine left Dean’s lips he was enjoying how soft his lips were, they reminded him of a woman's lips. He opened his eyes and looked at the other man who kept his straight face. “Can we pretend that didn’t happen?” He asked the other male turning off his hazards and moving the car out of park. “But it just did.” Castiel said and looked over at him. Dean shook his head and sighed as he drove back to the motel, parking and getting out with a small huff. Sam looked over to Dean as he opened the door and walked in his shoulders hunched over. He slumped to his bed and pulled out a journal as Sam watched quietly before taking notice of the angel and cocked a brow. Dean grabbed a pen and started writing. Entry- 1 - November 2. Tonight on the way home from the bar Cass kissed me, I’m not sure why I kissed back. I’m straight, I swear it. I think maybe it’s because I’ve not had sex for six fucking months and I think that’s Castiel’s fault. But I have no solid proof of this. - End. He looked up once he heard his name being called, his eyes fixed on his brother. “You okay?” He asked looking at him concerned. Dean nodded and glared at Cass. “Yeah he almost got me killed.” Sam nodded and turned on the T.V. on. Castiel watched Dean and smiled softly as he got up and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. Dean scoffed and grabbed one opening it pounding it down. He crushed the can and tossed it in the trash he could feel the angel’s eyes on him. Sam turned off the T.V. and cleared his throat noticing the tension. “I think I’m gonna go out.” He got up grabbing the keys and leaving.


	2. Of all people You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay sorry this one is shorter I promise theyre not going to be this short,, I just got bad writer's block, also,, there's a little nsfw to this but not completely yet but there will be in later chapters, I'll tag that also

Castiel watched the other as if he was prey, Dean let out a breathy sigh. “Cass I’m not going to kiss you again.” He said and turned to the angel whose lips had curled up into a smile. “Oh I know, because the next time we kiss it won’t just be a kiss.” he said and walked over to the bed sitting down on it. “Come on Dean, any girl you look at refuses to show you any kindness.” He said as Dean’s expression changed to angered one, “What did you do?” he growled and gripped the counter, as the angel let out a teasing hum. “I didn’t do anything, you did.” He mocked the human, as Dean walked over to him and wrapped his hand around Castiel's throat. Cass chuckled as he gasped a little for air looking into the others eyes. “Oh honey you know choking is one of my favorite things.” He purred out softly to Dean. Dean let out a growl and kissed him roughly, his lips were so soft, he just couldn’t help it, he pushed the angel back on the bed and moved his hand up to the others jaw squeezing it demanding that he give him entrance, which was given without hesitation, he shut his eyes and explored the others mouth not leaving any place unexplored. He felt his cheeks turn red upon hearing Cass moan, a small one of his own slipping out as he pressed against him grinding, Cass lifted his hips grinding back. His face turned bright red as he felt the other's fingers move to his hair and tugged, he pulled from the kiss, kissing on the sensitive skin of the angel’s neck. The grinding hadn’t stopped but only grew rougher. Dean wondered if Cass’s skin was as soft as his lips, slipping his hand under the other’s shirt to find out. He moved his hand up the others surprisingly smooth stomach to his chest his finger rubbing over his nipple. Castiel moaned into Dean’s ear causing him to pinch and squeeze the bud lifting up the shirt to remove it with his free hand. Dean leaned down and sucked on the other pink bud as the angel arched his back up into the other, Dean puffed his cheeks pulling back looking at the angel and laughed softly dropping everything he was doing, “I can't believe I was going to do this to you! You of all things!” He laughed and moved off of the angel.


End file.
